The Best Decision
by ShipperQueen93
Summary: After a year apart Belle and Rumple are now married and finally get to spend some quality time together.


This is forever late but life has been hell lately. This is my Rumbelle wedding smut that I started on right after the finale. I am currently working on Dine With Me ch.2 so hopefully that wont take too long. I know I said I'd work on Family Bonds but I've been struggling with coming up with anything. For now I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

* * *

Belle didn't know how long she stood in the woods trading kisses with Rumple. She knew that at some point her father and Archie had left them but that could have been minutes or even hours ago. All she really knew was that she was married to her true love and they were finally getting their happy ending. Any thoughts of wicked witches, curses, time travel, and meddling family members were banished from her mind. There wasn't room for those things in this moment.

This moment was reserved for feeling. That's all she wanted to do right now, feel. The feel of Rumple's slightly chapped lips moving with hers. The feeling of his warm hands cupping her face. The feel of his thumbs caressing her cheeks, occasionally brushing away the few happy tears leaking from her eyes. The feel of his soft hair slipping through the fingers of one hand while the other felt the silken material of the scarf he had worn. The best feeling of all was the feeling of love practically radiating from her husband.

Husband. He was her husband. Rumplestiltskin was her husband. No matter how it was phrased Belle couldn't get over the fact that she was married to her true love. Despite everything they had been through they were now married and nothing could take the joy she was feeling over that fact away.

Eventually their passionate kisses turned into more playful nips and pecks which then slowly wore down to Rumple resting his forehead against her own. Both of them were panting heavily, their breath coming out in milky white clouds. Belle wanted to stay in this moment of happiness forever, afraid that if she broke the peace of it then something would cause the moment to shatter around them. However she couldn't hide the shiver that ran through her due to the chilled Maine air. Even if Rumple hadn't been able to see it they were so close together that he felt it run through her body. "We should get you someplace you can get warm Mrs. Gold."

The chill was truly starting to set in now and Belle couldn't see an argument for staying here. Smiling she placed a quick, chaste, kiss to the corner of his mouth, mumbling against his skin."Take us home Rumple."

Rumple raised his eyebrows slightly and she knew he had understood what she meant. She had never been fond of traveling by magic, it had always made her feel as if she had been rubbed raw and it left a chalky aftertaste in her mouth. However it was either let Rumple transport them home or having to walk through the town where someone would, without a doubt, see them. Once seen it wouldn't be hard to guess what the two of them had done and then they'd never get a moment alone. As much as Belle loved her friends and new family, she wanted this night to be about her and Rumple. "Take us home my husband."

The effect the title had on him was immediate. Rumple hauled her even closer to him, something she hadn't realized was possible, and his lips crashed down onto hers again. She didn't even realize he had sent them swirling though the aether until his lips left hers and she stumbled back a few steps, finding them standing on the porch of their famed pink house. Belle looked around, feeling rather confused. She had expected him to transport them into the house, or their bedroom, not onto the porch. "Rumple why..."

Her question ended in a shriek when Rumple swept her up into his arms with a smirk, reminiscent of the one her imp had worn back in the Enchanted Forrest, twisting up the corners of lips. The door swung open at Rumple's will and he carried her over the threshold into their home.

Once they were inside, and the door was willed shut, he set her back on the floor carefully, mindfully making sure she didn't fall due to her heels. He looked so happy as he smiled down at her. She couldn't remember a time when he had seemed happier, and the mood was infectious. She knew her own visage shared the bright smile he wore. "You know I could have walked those two steps Rumple."

"Nonsense. It's traditional to carry the bride over the threshold, and I'm nothing if not traditional."

That brought a chuckle from her lips. "Rumple you are a 300+ year old sorcerer and I'm the princess you stole away to be your maid. We have never been traditional."

"I didn't steal you away, you agreed to come with me." He pretended to appear hurt but Belle could see the amusement in his eyes. Her smile softened as the memory of their meeting flashed through her mind. They had come so far since that day in her father's war room, they had their highlights and their rough patches but all of it had brought them to this moment. She wouldn't change a second of it if it meant giving up this spot.

She ran her fingers through his soft graying hair, her smile growing when he leaned into the gesture. "I suppose I did agree to go with you. Second best decision I've ever made." Rumple's arms slid around her waist, drawing her closer. "And what, pray tell, was the best decision then Dearest."

He had rested his head against hers after pressing a kiss to her forehead. She could feel his cheek pressed against the top of her head through the cloche hat she wore. She was quiet for the time being just soaking up the quiet intimacy of this moment. She found she loved it just as much as any deep kiss or soul shattering pleasure he could give her.

Once again the feeling of outstanding love seemed to pour off of him and she drew closer to him and press a kiss to his throat, just over his pulse point. When she heard his small intake of breath she couldn't help the small smile that formed. She repeated the action placing another kiss to his pulse point this time sucking on the thrumming skin and drawing it into her mouth. It was her turn to feel him shudder against her as she let her tongue trace over the skin, tasting him. He tasted dark and spicy with just a hint of that chalky taste she associated with magic.

Rumple was tense against her but that changed after she bit him lightly, just hard enough to leave a mark. The second her teeth left his skin he spun them around, faster than she had thought was possible without magic, and had her pinned against the wall his lips crashing down on hers. One hand came up to curl into her hair, knocking her hat to the ground, but got caught in the mess of pins that kept her curls up. She heard him growl slightly and then the sound of all the pins holding her hair up hitting the floor.

Belle wanted to chuckle at his impatience but then he was sinking his hand into her hair and tilting her head slightly so he could kiss her deeper. It seemed that even though they had been apart for a year he hadn't forgotten how to drive her insane. He soon broke away from her lips and started trailing kisses down her jaw, teasing the spot behind her ear that always makes her gasp and moan, before working down to her throat.

Rumple nipped and sucked at her throat, seemingly desperate to mark her like she had done to him. His hands in her hair kept her from turning away from his mouth, but he needn't have worried. She had no plans on trying to escape his embrace.

When he was apparently satisfied that his mark had taken hold he moved back to her mouth. This kiss was softer than the one before but lacked none of the earlier passion. He sought out every spot that he knew would have her clinging to him. Belle's hands fisted the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him closer while at the same time trying to shove the offending garment off him. After a few tugs he got the hint and shucked the jacket off, his mouth never leaving hers.

With his jacket gone her next obstacle was his vest but she found herself fumbling with the buttons of it when he swirled his tongue around hers. She gave a small sound of triumph when she finally got the buttons through their holes and shoved it to the floor to lie on top of the jacket and scarf they had already abandoned.

Rumple chuckled against her lips at her little sound of victory, drawing back after playful pecks to her mouth, a teasing look in his eye. "Is there something my wife wants?" His tone was light and teasing, as if he wasn't as affected as she was, but she could feel the proof of that lie pressing hard against her lower belly.

With a tiny smile Belle let her hand sneak between him, cupping him through his pants causing him to moan and drop his head to the crook of her neck. "I want my husband to stop teasing, and make love to me." Rumple groaned something that could have been her name and then started pulling at the soft wool coat that the cold Maine weather had forced her to wear.

She let him remove her coat, enjoying the look of shock on his face as he took in the sheer white lacy dress, that left little to the imagination, she had chose to wear. The dress she had chosen to wear mostly for this reason. "Gods Belle, where did you get that?" She smiled as he hesitantly fingered the pearl buttons keeping the dress together.

"Did you know there is a thrift store here in Storybrooke? I came across it when you were in Neverland and saw this there. I got it thinking you would like it but never got the chance to wear it. I figured tonight was as good as night as any. What do you think?"

"I think..." This time Belle felt the tug of magic as he transported them from the entryway to their bedroom but she couldn't care less at the use. "I think I need my wife, and as lovely as this dress is she is more beautiful without it." Each word was punctuated with him slipping the buttons of her dress free of their confines. When the buttons were finally free and the dress was gaping open Rumple pushed it from her shoulders, it pooled around her waist for a moment before falling to the floor in a puddle of lace and silk.

Not long ago Belle would have blushed at the idea of standing there in nothing but the fancy lace bra Ruby helped her pick out, the matching scrap of fabric that Ruby and the shop assistant insisted was underwear, and her tights. However it was hard to feel embarrassed or self-conscious when Rumple was staring at her like he found heaven on earth. He stepped closer to her, brushing a stray curl behind her ear. "My Belle. My beautiful, beautiful wife. I love you so much."

He traced down the column of her neck, his thumb briefly caressing the mark he had placed there just a few moments earlier. He brushed down over the pearls circling her throat and then traveling further. With feather light touches he traced along the edge of her decorative bra, teasing but never truly touching her. His fingers trailed around to the clasp holding the bra shut and with a quick twist of his fingers it came undone and he guided it from her body to drop on top of her dress.

Even though Rumple had seen her in all variants of undressed she couldn't help the slight flush that spread over her as she stood there in naught but her tights and heels. Rumple was staring at her with such adoration, as if he couldn't believe that she was there, that she chose to be with him. It was hard to feel self-conscious when he was staring at her with so much joy and love. "You are so beautiful."

The sentence was barely finished before he was ducking down and kissing her once more. Soft lips moved against hers and she felt him walking them back towards their bed. When the bed collided with the backs of her knees Belle fell upon it with a very unattractive squeak. Both she and Rumple let out laughs at her undignified plop onto the bed however it ended quickly on her part when he reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking across her cheekbone, that previous look of love once again present in his eyes.

As he leaned down to kiss her his tie fluttered against her, tickling her stomach and breasts. She was made aware of the fact that while she was practically naked he was almost fully dressed, something she needed to remedy soon. She struggled undoing the knot of his tie, her fingers fumbling with the silken material as he deepened the kiss. After a moment of struggling she gave up trying to untie it and settled for loosening it and tugging it off over his head, forcing them to break apart.

When his tie had finally had been tossed to some distant corner of their room his lips didn't return to hers. Instead they traveled down to her neck, teeth nipping at the hollow of her throat, tongue tracing along her collarbone. Belle let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when he continued down further, nuzzling the valley between her breasts before kissing his way over and taking her right nipple into the warm confines of his mouth.

Under his rapt attention the bud hardened and pebbled. Her hands speared into his hair clutching him close to her chest as she bit her lip to try and suppress the whimpers and moans he was causing. When Rumple glanced up and saw her stifling her sounds of pleasure he apparently decided he wasn't having that. With a nip at one of her rosy peaks Rumple had her gasping out his name and Belle could feel his pleased smirk against her breast.

With every nip of teeth, and tug of his talented fingers, she felt her desire mounting higher and higher. "Rumple please..." The dark chuckle he released did nothing to help her situation; rather it made it worse, causing another surge of heat to race through her blood and settle between her thighs. "Rumple, I need you!"

"I know Dear. Don't worry I'll take care of you." He placed a quick kiss over her heart, pressing her down to lay across the bed, before working down her body. His lips and tongue were everywhere on her skin, lapping again at her breasts, nipping at the spot on her ribs that made her moan his name, tracing patterns on the creamy flesh of her stomach, eventually reaching the waistband of her tights.

The smile Rumple looked up at her with when he took in the damp spot on her tights that his ministrations had caused was positively impish. He placed a kiss to it before slowly rolling down her tights, taking her panties with them. When he let out a groan and paused in taking off her remaining clothes Belle couldn't help the small smile that had formed. When Ruby had suggested this treatment Belle hadn't been too sure but eventually relented, but now seeing Rumple greedily eyeing her now hairless sex made it worth it. However when a moment had passed and he still hadn't moved, not even to blink, Belle started to worry. "Rumple?"

Hearing her say his named snapped him out of his temporary shock. He quickly finished removing her tights but instead of moving to where she needed him he took his time torturing her first. He kissed his way up from her feet, braceleting her ankles in soft kisses, teasing the sensitive spot behind her knee, pressing butterfly kisses to her inner thighs, then skipping over her glistening sex to nip at the crease of her hips. The whole time he was worshiping her lower half Belle was growing more and more desperate. Grasping at his hair she tried to direct his wandering mouth to where she needed it most, but he managed to tug away and suck and nibble at her thighs once more.

Only when she was practically sobbing from unattended desire, feeling like she was about to spontaneously combust, did Rumple finally lower his mouth to her core. The first swipe of his tongue along her folds nearly had her bowing completely off the bed. Her fists clenched the silk sheets beneath her tight and her hips moved of their own accord until Rumple had to pin them down.

If she had thought his previous ministrations were torture she was sorely mistaken. The long slow licks with the flat of his tongue stoked the fire burning within her but it wasn't quite enough to bring her over the edge, a fact she knew Rumple could tell. She tried to communicate what she needed but at this point the only sounds that she was capable of were whimpers and heated moans.

Rumple's small chuckle vibrating through her core was all the warning Belle got before he plunged two fingers into her and sucked her clit into his mouth. All it took was him crooking his fingers just right inside her and the lightest scrape of his teeth against her clit to send her spiraling over the edge with his name leaving her lips on a shout.

Rumple stroked her thighs soothingly as she came down from her climax, a pleased smile on his glistening lips. When she was able to focus and meet his eyes he gave a slow smile as he licked the remnants of her orgasm from his lips and fingers. "Delicious." With a whimper Belle grasped at his hair, tugging at it until he got the hint and crawled up her body. She pulled his lips down to hers, sliding her tongue along his, tasting herself and enjoying the jolt it sent through her.

Rumple settled himself between her thighs and she let out a disgruntled sound when it was the soft wool of his pants pressed against her rather than his own heated skin. She had almost forgotten that, while she had removed a few of his many layers, he was practically fully dressed. "To many clothes." Belle mumbled to him between kisses. A second later his clothes vanished with the telltale puff of purple smoke. Finally, for the first time in over a year, she was completely skin to skin with her true love.

Belle wanted to take the time to show his body the same love and care he had shown her's but she quickly realized that was going to have to wait when his hard length came into contact with her soft folds. Both she and Rumple moaned at the contact and her hips canted forward of their own volition trying to get more of the delicious friction. "Rumple, I need you. Please Rumple."

Rumple moaned something against her lips, that sounded vaguely like her name, before slipping his tongue into her mouth and kissing her deeper than he had been before. One of his hands curled into her hair keeping her mouth fused to his while his other slipped between their bodies to position himself at her entrance.

Poised above her Rumple paused until she had locked eyes with him. "I love you so much, more than my own life, my beautiful, beautiful wife." Belle knew there were tears in her eyes as he sunk into her body but she couldn't help them. She was so completely overwhelmed with love and happiness that it she couldn't keep the tears from slipping from her eyes. Pulling his mouth back down to her's she spoke her own words of love and devotion between soft kisses and heated moans.

Rumple quickly found a rhythm that had her gasping and clawing at his back. She let him pull her legs up so she could wrap them around his waist, letting him sink deeper into her. He tore his mouth from her's and kissed his way back down to the mark he had created earlier, laving the darkened flesh while whispering in her ear how much he loved her. How beautiful she looked. How amazing she felt. How much he wanted to feel her come around him.

Between his accent whispering in her ear and his deep hard thrusts it wasn't long before Belle once again found herself reaching that precipice of pleasure. When Rumple reached between them and starting rubbing at the bundle of nerves right above where they were joined she nearly jackknifed off the bed as she came. She bit down on the juncture of Rumple's neck to muffle her screams and a moment later he was shouting his own cries of pleasure as she felt him spill himself inside her.

Rumple nearly collapsed on her, at the last second moving so he fell to the side, pulling her until she was practically laying on top of him. Belle smile as she nuzzled closer to him, her head resting under his chin and tangling her legs with his. Every once in a while she would place a kiss to his chest but mostly she simply enjoyed the closeness and Rumple whispering "I love yous" while running his fingers through her curls.

After a few moments, when Belle was close to dozing off due to sheer contentment, Rumple placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her head up so he could see her face. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and when he tried to break away a moment later she followed after him, prolonging the kiss as long as possible. Eventually when they forced to break apart to breathe Rumple softened the moment even more by placing a kiss to her forehead. "You never did answer my question earlier."

Belle tried to think back to what he was talking about but kept getting sidetracked by thoughts of what they had just done. "What question?" Rumple placed another kiss to her head and resumed combing his fingers through her curls. "What's the best decision you ever made?" Belle smiled, remembering the conversation now, and placed a kiss to his chest right over his heart. "Oh that. I thought it'd be obvious. The best decision I ever made was deciding to marry you of course."

There was a tiny pause before Rumple hauled her up and pressed his lips to her's once more, trying to convey all the love and adoration he felt for her into the kiss. When he broke away once more he was smiling brighter than Belle had ever seen. "I love you my wife.

Belle beamed back at him, "I love you too my husband."

* * *

Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
